The proposed project deals with undergraduate student enrichment activities. Student's enrichment activities include workshops; interaction with visiting scientists; MBRS seminar; off campus summer research experience; and regional and national scientific meetings. All junior and senior biology majors will participate in workshops, MBRS seminars and interact with visiting scientists. Selected sophomore, junior and senior students will participate in off campus summer research experience at various universities or research laboratories. These research participants will present their research work at the MBRS seminars, and at national and regional scientific meetings.